


What You See, What You Feel

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Almost Kiss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Contact, First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Qrow and Clover decide to take a simple bounty mission together, but things don't go as planned when their fugitive has experimental weapons and Qrow ends up blinded and filled with residual fear after it's all over.There's more than one way to see.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212





	What You See, What You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way longer than it was supposed to. I am not a medical professional so what happens with Qrow may obviously not be entirely accurate. 
> 
> Enjoy the story~

“So, what kind of job you looking at?” Clover’s voice sounded beside Qrow, as he turned his head to see him walk up to him, hands on his hips in usual fashion.

Qrow turned his head back to the job board, scrolling through the list slowly, skimming each description. “Eh, something to pass the time. Don’t really feel like staying in tonight. Guess you could say I’m a bit restless right now.”

“I know that feeling.” Clover said with a laugh. “How about this one?” He stopped Qrow’s scrolling with his finger on one, reaching over his arm. “Bounty job.”

“Fugitive named Aris Crimson has evaded Mantle police after they attempted to bring him for violating his parole along with extra charges he gained by doing so.” Qrow read. “He’s considered to be armed and dangerous as one officer has already been injured trying to apprehend him. Which is why they’re bringing this job to us now.” He rubbed his chin, his eyes flitting over to Clover after a moment. 

“So?” Clover answered his look. “You feel like taking it?”

“Simple bounty mission. One guy that no doubt will be easy to find.”

“What about the armed and dangerous note?”

“Can’t be that dangerous.” Qrow expanded the job, reading further. “I mean look at his charges. Arrested for dust smuggling originally. His additional charges that broke his parole were conspiring with his partner again and then assaulting someone at a bar. He probably just got lucky with that officer.”

“Think you can take that luck from him?” Clover smirked. 

“Heh, no doubt.” Qrow clicked the screen to accept the mission, his scroll blinking in his hand, the information transferring to it. “You know it’s kinda funny to see their faces when it happens.”

“I’d like to see that for myself,” Clover held up his own scroll, opening it, “You mind?”

“Heh,” Qrow hit his scroll, “sure. Let me show you how  _ I _ work, Boy Wonder.”

~ ~

Clover was impressed. There wasn’t much more he could find to say other than that he was impressed with Qrow. He certainly lived up to his reputation and everything Ironwood mentioned about him. In less than an hour, Qrow had found the location of the bar Crimson and his partner conducted their business in, and the partner as well, tricking him into thinking that Qrow wanted to do business with him. Though Clover didn’t miss the half-second where Qrow hesitated to go into the building, taking a breath, the man walked in with perfect acting, instructing him to come in 5 minutes after and sit away from them at the entrance. 

From there he watched Qrow work. A few glasses around them mysteriously broke, someone falling out of their chair or stool, a bartender spilling a drink, and all the while Qrow didn’t flinch. He was completely in character and focused, though their suspect and he himself didn’t miss how Qrow didn’t touch his drink on the table, but his fingers twitched several times as his hand drifted towards it while they talked. The two talked for a good 15-20 minutes, Qrow cleverly getting the suspect to sit with his back to Clover so he could keep an eye on them the whole time. After twenty-three minutes and a few drinks, Qrow made his move. Only a trained eye would notice it, which Clover did, but no one else around them did. He could see the change in Qrow’s eyes, now hardened eyes of steel, glaring down the man at the table, talking low that Clover couldn’t hear what he was saying.His hand was on the man’s shoulder, but actually in a way that it was gripping his shirt, pulling him slightly forward, trapping him. 

After a few minutes, the man was released, Qrow signalling him to leave with two fingers tapping the table softly. Another minute passed before Qrow exited the building himself and with the location of Aris Crimson. 

“You’re sure it’s legit? And that he won’t just call Crimson and tell him we’re coming?” Clover questioned him as they started walking down the street. 

“Yep.” Qrow answered with a pop at the end. 

“How did you know?”

“Easy,” Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets, “he was just like others i’ve dealt with. In the end, they’ll care about just themselves in getting away. So, I cut him a deal that he gave me Crimson and I wouldn’t bring him in to police, get his bounty taken off the board when we hand over Crimson, and slipping him some lien helped too. And he took it.”

“Hm,” Clover raised his eyebrows, “We don’t know for sure if the police will agree with that deal.”

“Oh the local police will still be after him,” Qrow answered, “but for complying with me and aiding our job, I can at least get the worry of huntsmen off his back for now.” Qrow looked over at Clover, tapping his temple with a finger. “Wording is key. If he paid more attention he would’ve realized that, but a few drinks in his system brought his guard down.”

Clover spoke after a few moments of silence as they walked. “You’re pretty strong you know.”

“All I did was con a guy into giving us information.” Qrow scoffed with a laugh. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

“I think you know what I really mean. I could tell that wasn’t easy, but you pulled it off still. It’s commendable.” Clover looked towards him. 

“Look, thanks for the compliment.” Qrow quickened his pace, now in front of him, a hand up. “But I don’t really need patronizing right now. I just did my job.”

“Qrow-” Clover jogged to catch up to him, “-that’s not what I meant.”

“I get you want to make me feel good-or better about myself,” Qrow kept ahead of him, “but I don’t really need your congratulations on doing one little thing. I gave up drinking, that’s it. It’s not like i’m gonna run scared from a job just because there’s a drop of alcohol.”

“Okay,” Clover backed off, shoving his hands in his own pockets, “I’m sorry.” He let a few moments go by, trying to read Qrow’s disposition, before speaking again. “So, where’s Crimson at? What’s the plan?”

Thankfully Qrow answered him, but still not looking at him. “His buddy said he’d be hanging around an old, closed antique store on 3rd Street. If we wanna get the jump on him, we should get a visual on him from the rooftops, we’ll be able to see if really is armed and close off any escape routes.” He turned to him, stopping, bringing up a map on his scroll. “You go on ahead, take position on this roof across from the store, i’ll meet you there on the other one directly above him.”

“Okay,” Clover pulled out Kingfisher, “I’ll see you there, i’ll keep the channel open.” He threw the line out, grabbing a roof ledge and sailing off while Qrow starting running down the street, turning down an alley gaining a raised eyebrow from Clover. 

~ ~

Their fugitive was right there at the closed store, just as Qrow said. His appearance was altered slightly to no doubt avoid police, but Clover could still recognize him. He quickly brought his scroll out. “He’s at the store, on the steps. He doesn’t look like he’s expecting anyone coming after him right now, but he’s still definitely got that look of ready to run at any moment.”

“Gotcha, I’m moving in. My signal will be obvious. Heh,” He paused, “I think you’ll get a kick out of this.”

Clover furrowed his brow glancing up at the roof of store across from him. Qrow wasn’t there. How could he be moving in if he wasn’t there as he said he would? He blinked looking closer. Maybe Qrow was that good with stealth. All he could see though is a bird flying up onto the ledge of the roof, looking down, then onto the light post below. It was a small black bird, a crow, that almost looked like it was watching Crimson. He crouched closer to the ledge, peering as close as he could. The crow flew down to the steps, perching on the stone railing, flapping its wings and cawing at the man. The sudden appearance of the bird made him jump up from where he’d been sitting with a yelp. 

“What the?” Crimson muttered, looking confused at the bird staring back at him. “Don’t really see crows here in Mantle,” he relaxed again as the bird flew away behind him,shaking his head, “Weird.”

Clover swore he hadn’t blinked. But suddenly the crow that had just flown to the top of the steps was gone and Qrow stood there, hip cocked and a hand placed on it. 

“You know, they say crows are usually a sign of bad luck.” Qrow said, making Crimson gasp and scramble up, no doubt confused at the man suddenly behind him. 

Clover scrambled, grabbing Kingfisher, throwing the line out to swing down; Qrow’s signal. He’d almost missed it in reveling in the whole thing. Him appearing out of nowhere  _ was _ the signal. 

He made it to the ground, ready to run across the street and assist as Qrow took a step forward, Crimson backing away, his hand reaching inside his coat, which neither he nor Qrow missed.

“Today’s not your lucky day, Mr. Crimson, sorry.” Qrow took another step forward, his hand was already hovering over Harbinger’s handle behind his back, ready for anything. “I suggest surrendering, you’re dealing with huntsmen now, and I don’t have to follow the same rules as the police.”

“Yeah?” Crimson barked back, now completely off the steps. Clover took one step forward, at the edge of the sidewalk. “Well neither do I!” His hand shot out of his coat, brandishing a gun, and firing a shot. 

Qrow ducked under it, spinning on the balls of his feet, grabbing Harbinger, and firing a shot back. Crimson was already running at his own shot, Qrow’s just nipping at his heels as he took off into the alley beside the building. Clover pushed off the sidewalk, shooting Kingfisher’s line to wrap around the lamp post, jumping and shooting himself across the street and towards the alley, Qrow jumping over the railing ahead of him. Crimson stopped two-thirds down the alley, turning to fire another shot. Qrow stopped Clover with his arm as he turned, hooking a trash can lid with Harbinger’s tip and launching it towards Crimson as he fired. The two connected, though not in the way Clover expected. The lid exploded into a ball of ice and electricity, landing back towards them. 

“He has modified dust bullets, no doubt of him and his buddy’s own making.” Qrow let his arm drop. “Saw him reloading the gun before he stopped.”

“Guess it wasn’t luck that got him away from the police.” Clover replied. “New plan?”

“Yeah,” Qrow was already bouncing into a run away from him, calling over his shoulder, “You go high, follow him from the roofs, he can’t shoot in two opposite directions.” 

Clover nodded, pulling himself back up to the rooftops using the fire escape. He scanned the area, quickly spotting their fugitive. “Qrow, he’s heading North up the street, looks like he’s sticking to the alleyways to try and lose us.”

“Got it.” Qrow answered back. 

Qrow sprinted down the street, quickly gaining on Crimson. He may have gained a head start with the shot in the alley, but Qrow had more stamina, and could run for much longer. He rounded the corner into another alleyway, Crimson slowing and starting to gasp for air. He stopped, turning halfway towards Qrow, a look of annoyance. 

“You really thought you’d get away?” Qrow stopped, Harbinger in reverse grip behind him, a smirk in response. “Nice try, but i’m not as easy to shoot at as a normal officer.”

Crimson growled, responding by taking another shot. Qrow easily deflecting it into the wall with Harbinger strengthened by his aura for a moment. The smirk still on his face Qrow spun Harbinger back around behind him, rushing Crimson. Crimson stumbled back, firing again and again as Qrow maneuvered around each shot, until he was right in front of him, grabbing his wrist, twisting it and turning, swinging the end of Harbinger’s handle towards his head. Crimson twisted his own body too though, angling the gun towards Qrow’s feet firing another shot. Qrow put up his aura, it absorbing the residual blast of the shot just missing him of fire and gravity. The two stumbled back into the opposite wall, facing each other, Qrow still hanging onto his wrist trying to curl towards his chest, his other hand shooting across Qrow’s collar at his shoulder trying to push him away. Above, Clover landed on the rooftop, skidding to a stop, hurrying to the ledge, looking down. 

Clover could tell Qrow was trying not to actually use Harbinger to avoid actually harming him. The two struggled against each other, Qrow trying to twist the gun from his grip, his right hand still holding his sword. Grunting, Qrow pulled towards him, straightening out his arm, taking the end of Harbinger’s handle and punching it into Crimson’s gut, finally making him release the weapon. 

Clover hopped down into the end of the alley, approaching them. Crimson bent over clutching his gut, Qrow kicking the gun away from them. “Nice job.” Clover tossed him his bola cuffs. Qrow caught them,smirking in response, wrapping them around Crimson’s wrists, hauling him up. 

He made one last attempt at running, and he could tell Qrow was letting him have it, simply crossing his arms and glancing at Clover as he cast Kingfisher’s hook right into his coat, yanking him back towards him. 

It almost happened too fast. Clover spotted something falling out of Crimson’s coat as he pulled him back. It clattered to the ground, cylinder shaped with extruded ends. A pin fell out of the end as it hit the ground. Crimson stumbling back the rest of the way into him as Clover called out. 

“Qrow!”

He thought he saw a flicker of red in the second before. The bang and light were deafening. The force causing him to and Crimson to stumble back, thankfully several feet away from whatever it was that just exploded. He could feel a small shockwave rush through. Car alarms rang out and light posts flickered nearby. He scrambled back up as fast as he could. Qrow had been right next to it. He blinked several times, clearing his vision, calling out over the noise. 

“Qrow?!”

He reached down at Crimson still struggling to sit up, yanking at his collar. “Hey, what was that that fell out of your coat?! Answer me!”

“It’s supposed to be a modified flashbang, only rendered and strengthened with hard light and gravity dust!” He sputtered out, cowering in Clover’s grip. “It’s just a prototype!”

Clover shoved him back down onto the ground. “Stay here.” He commanded, a growl in his tone. Standing up, he fished his scroll out. “This is Ace Operative Clover, requesting immediate assistance in Mantle. I need officers and medics to my location  _ immediately _ , possibility of one huntsmen down in the field and injured.”

Clover rushed forward into the blast zone, his vision completely clear now, searching for Qrow. He quickly spotted him, sprawled on the ground, unmoving. “Qrow!” He crouched down beside him, turning his face towards him, checking his pulse. Thankfully, he found one, letting out a breath of relief. He checked over the rest of Qrow’s body, not finding any external injuries other than a small knot forming at the back of his head. 

Qrow’s hand twitched, eyes squeezing as they fluttered. Clover cradled the back of his head with his hand. “Qrow?” He called. “Qrow, can you hear me?” His other hand rested on Qrow’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. 

Qrow coughed, lolling his head to the side, body moving in small increments like the was rediscovering the ground underneath him. His head finally turned back up towards him, eyes fluttering open slowly, just slits at first. 

“Hey. Qrow?” Clover peered at him. “You with me?”

“Clover…?” His voice sounded far away, his eyes staring straight up into space. All Clover could see right now was the red of them. 

“I’m right here.” Clover answered him, moving his hand up to his collarbone. Qrow weakly grabbing it with one hand. His eyes flitted back and forth, opening a little more now, brow furrowed in pain and what almost looked like confusion. 

“Are you sure….?” Qrow grunted, gritting his teeth. “I mean I feel ya, but where’d all the lights go? Did that blast break all of them….?”

Clover furrowed his brow, his hand moving up to cup Qrow’s cheek, placing himself directly above him, looking down. “Qrow?” He started slowly, watching his eyes. “Can you see me?”

Qrow’s eyes shook, and blinked, squinting; face twisting into more anguish and confusion. “....No….” He finally answered, his voice rasping, swallowing. “No...I don’t.”

“What  _ do _ you see?” Clover didn’t break his gaze from him. He could see his eyes more clearly now; it was like a white veil had been placed over top of them, the black of his eyes being almost completely overtaken by pale red.

Qrow tried to shake his head. “I don’t know. It’s all dark.” He squinted harder. “I-I think there’s some kind of fuzzy outline of something….things….other dark colors now.”

“Okay,” Clover rubbed his thumb on Qrow’s cheek, taking a quick breath. “You’re seeing different colors now?”

“Yeah, I think there’s a dark red….” Qrow answered, eyes going to over Clover’s shoulder for a second.

“Okay,” Clover nodded, “Qrow just listen to me. What hit you was some kind of modified flashbang using dust. You were right next to it when it went off.”

“No kidding.” Qrow muttered, trying to roll his eyes.

“If you’re starting to see outlines and colors, your sight may be coming back. An intense temporary blindness from the blast’s strength and you right next to it.” Clover shifted back directly beside Qrow. “I’ve already got medics on the way. I”m gonna sit you up, okay?”

“Okay.” Qrow nodded. He grabbed onto Clover’s arm like a lifeline at his stomach as he lifted him up into a sitting position, groaning. Clover shifted him to sit against the wall, slowly removing his hand from the back of Qrow’s head. Qrow’s hand on his other arm, gripped tighter as the hand at his head moved away, his breath hitching. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Qrow.” Clover assured him. “Try to relax. Are you hurt anywhere else? Any pain?”

“Headache….not much else.” Qrow answered, his head lolling back and forth a little against the wall.

“You might have a concussion, which wouldn’t help your current situation.” Clover said brushing his bangs back to look at his forehead. “We’ll get you fully checked out back in Atlas, make sure you don’t have any internal injuries. Any changes?”

“I…..” Qrow inhaled, shaking his head. “I don’t know….more outlines, more colors….”

“Here,” Clover cupped Qrow’s chin with the edge of his fingers, turning his head to look towards him, “why don’t you try focusing on just one thing. I’m right in front of you. Focus on me.”

Everything was still so dark. Qrow could tell Clover was very close in front of his face. He could feel the heat from Clover’s body, smell the fresh pine scent of his uniform, and hear his relaxed breathing. He could feel himself squinting, trying to find Clover’s outline. Finally it started to show itself, his square jaw most prominent to him. Slowly some colors starting fading in. It was like he was looking at some abstract painting. Minutes passed, slowly the colors became more blurry, still somewhat dark. Clover’s hand stayed on his shoulder, thumb rubbing against the fabric. 

“I think I see a little bit more now…” Qrow finally said. 

“Good,” The dark blur of colors moved a little, “Can you make anything out yet?”

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Qrow pursed his lips, squinting harder, it was getting dizzying looking at all of it, trying to make out something. 

“Hey,” Clover’s hand squeezed his shoulder, “take a deep breath. Relax. Try to focus on just one thing if it’s easier. It’ll come back naturally, just let it.”

Qrow inhaled, his shoulders sagging, eyes flitting up, settling on something green. Two small dots or orbs of green…..or blue. For some reason they were the one thing to stand out to him right now. They were like magnets, once he locked onto them it was like he couldn’t tear away from them. They danced a little, getting brighter every couple of seconds. Now they were more of a mix of the green and blue; teal. He let his sight grab onto that bright teal like a lifeline. The rope being held down to pull him out of the pit. Don’t let go of it. Blinking, the blurs started fading, the shapes becoming sharper, but the color softening even with its brightness. Finally, the blurriness gave way, the orbs revealing themselves as a pair of eyes; Clover’s eyes. 

He was still trapped in the color he didn’t even realize his other hand lifting to rest on Clover’s cheeks, making the other blink, making the teal move. 

“Qrow?” Clover’s voice rang in concern. His own hand moved from Qrow’s shoulder to mirror his hand in resting on Qrow’s cheek.

Qrow let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, his gaze finally taking in all of Clover’s face in front of him. His other hand let go of Clover’s arm, his whole body sagging now. “You’ve got some nice eyes.” 

Clover let out a laugh, his hand dropping from Qrow’s face and taking Qrow’s hand off his gently. “I think that’s the concussion talking now. But good to know you’re able to see again.” He let out a breath. “You really scared me there.”

“You? Scared?” Qrow smirked tiredly at him. “I didn’t see it so must not have happened.” His smirk fell, looking away down at his lap. “It was my fault anyway.”

“How? Neither of us could have known the weapons he was carrying.”

“It was bad luck that that grenade fell out of his coat like that. I used my aura just moments before, bumping up my aura to use means I risk amplifying my misfortune.” Qrow answered. 

“But I was the one to pull him back and make him drop it.” 

“My mission. My screw-up.” Qrow shook his head. 

Clover reached behind his back, bringing out a small canteen. “Here. Drink some water.” He practically shoved it into Qrow’s trembling hand, Qrow taking a long drink. “You know I was expecting to be surprised on this mission seeing you do your thing, but this-” He chuckled, “-this wasn’t how I thought it’d go.”

“Disappointed?” Qrow held the canteen back out to Clover, his eyes flickering to him for a second, then away.

“Not at all.” Clover accepted it, making sure his fingers brushed Qrow’s on purpose. “I like working with someone who gets my heart racing.” He paused making sure Qrow’s eyes met his at the statement. “And you certainly did that tonight.” He smiled at the more tired, but wistful look on Qrow’s face at him. Before he could respond, blue and red lights flickered into the alley, bright headlights shining at them. 

“Looks like the backup’s finally here.” Clover said, shifting to stand up. “Come on,” He took Qrow’s hand and the other around his shoulders under his arm, “let’s get you over to the medics.”

~ ~

The paramedics finally left him alone after what seemed like forever of poking, prodding, and shining lights in his eyes. By a miracle he only had a mild concussion. One of the paramedics had a type of x-ray semblance and was able to determine that he didn’t have any internal injuries, so more luck for him that he wouldn’t have to go to the hospital to get checked out. They left him sitting on the back of the ambulance while the rest of the scene was cleared, a couple of painkillers and an ice pack on the back of his head to try and bring down the swelling on the knot. He was cleared to be released with Clover and go back to Atlas with him. Qrow’s cheeks reddened a little at the thought. A night hoping to impress the special operative leader turned into him being assisted back home by him. By now the whole thing up to his sight returning and finding himself staring into Clover’s eyes was more of a blur. Bits and pieces remained, like when you have a vivid dream. He could remember Clover’s hands touching his face and body the most throughout the ordeal. 

He removed the ice pack, holding it in both of his hands in front of him. He stared at them, watching them tremble, pursing his lips. He almost lost his sight tonight. Luckily it had only been temporary, but with a modified weapon like that at point blank, it could have been fatal. What would have happened if he had permanently lost the ability to see? Would he have still been able to fight? To protect his family and all those kids and those he loved? To never be able to see their faces again? The last he saw being Clover’s distant, terrified expression before the blast went off?

“Hey.” A voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked seeing Clover approaching him from his side. “Medics gave me the rundown.Glad to fully know you’re okay now.” He took a seat next to Qrow on the back of the ambulance. “ _ Are _ you okay?”

“Yeah….” It came out above a whisper, fidgeting with the ice pack. “I’ll be fine.”

“Look, Qrow,” Clover rested a hand overtop of his, stopping them from shaking, “You can talk about if you need to. What happened to you tonight, it may have ended up fine and not as bad as we thought, is still very serious. Going through an experience like that is terrifying.” He leaned closer, lowering his voice. “You can tell me if you were scared, Qrow. I won’t think less of you for it in any way if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Stand in front of me.” Qrow finally said. 

Clover blinked, processing the command before standing and stepping over to stand in front of him. “Okay.” He waited until Qrow reached for one of his arms, pulling on it to prompt Clover to now crouch so he was eye-level with him. The hand retracted, Clover still waiting patiently as Qrow closed his eyes, just breathing for a few moments. Finally, they opened, looking straight into Clover’s. 

“I’m not really good at talking about this stuff….”

“Just say it however you can.” Clover rested a hand on his knee. “Take your time.”

Qrow took another breath. “When I was…..when I couldn’t see….I don’t think i’ve ever been more scared for myself….”

“Of course you would be.” Clover nodded. “I was scared for you too.”

“To just think about….If I would never be able to see anything,  _ anyone _ again. Not my nieces, their father….Raven….If I wouldn’t be able to fight anymore, to lose the place I finally thought I was belonging to and wanted in.”

“Losing your sight wouldn’t make you lose your place with your friends and your family. They’d be there for you as they should be. That includes me. And we’d find a way to help you if you still wanted to fight.” Clover lifted his hand from Qrow’s knee. Qrow’s hand reached out, intercepting it. His eyes locked square and hard with Clover’s. 

“The last thing I saw before that thing went off was your face. And how you were scared. And then I couldn’t see anything. I could hear your voice, I could feel you, but I couldn’t  _ see _ you. My eyes were open, Clover, but I couldn’t see you!” He squeezed Clover’s hand, their eyes never breaking apart from each other as Clover could see Qrow’s eyes reddening, growing wet. 

“I know.” Clover spoke softly, enclosing Qrow’s hand with his other one. “But you can see me now.”

“What if that was gonna be the last thing I ever saw? So every time I would hear you from then on, I would only be able to see  _ that  _ in my head?” Qrow’s expression hardened, trying to decide if it was angry or upset.

Clover shifted closer, moving a hand to cup Qrow’s chin with his index finger and thumb. “Well that’s kind of a good thing about having other senses.” Qrow stared at him a bit confused. “There’s other ways to see a face than just with your eyes.” His hand moved to now just rest along with jawline. “Close your eyes for me.”

Qrow hesitated, eyes darting down then back up, then slowly closing. Clover moved even closer, his face inches away from Qrow’s. 

“Listen to my voice. You can hear my tone. The way i’m talking right now. What you feel with my hands touching you. Can you imagine my face? What emotion can you feel from me?” 

“You….sound serious right now. But, with the way you’re talking right now and getting all touchy with me, I can just see that damn smirk on your face.” Qrow answered, his brows furrowing. 

“You’d be right.” Clover responded.Qrow slowly peeled his eyes open. “We see with all our senses. Your mind’s eye is the true one, cause even if you were to lose your real ones, it would still let you see through memory, imagination, and many other ways.”

Their faces were now centimeters from each other. Clover’s hand still on Qrow’s jaw and holding one of his hands. Teal and red flooded each other’s vision. Clover’s eyes were just as bright as the last time Qrow saw them. Clover’s point was proven. His mind could never replace the way he saw Clover’s eyes. You didn’t need to see to feel someone else. 

Both drifted forward, both of their eyes starting to close, closing the microsections of space between their faces. Their lips just brushed. Even with just that hair of contact, Qrow could feel the warmth with it, the emotion behind it. They were like a million sensations running into his mind at once, each one different, but yet all the same at its core. 

Their lips had just brushed, starting to touch, when the ding sounded. The sound of Clover’s scroll going off, wrenching them down from their cloud, stopping. Both their eyes opened, blinking and faces pulling away. The moment ending, Qrow could feel his face heating up and turning red. He hastily brought the ice pack up to his face, trying to hide in it, maybe it would cool it off and stop it. Clover had just a dusting on his own cheeks, clearing his throat and pulling out his scroll. 

“I should take this.”

“Y-yeah, go ahead. I’ll-I’ll just wait here. For…..you.” Qrow ran his hand through his hair, still trying to hide his face,turning to sit sideways, a leg bent on the bumper with him. He still peeked an eye out, watching Clover walk away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Should there be a part 2 to a real kiss or follow-up on their talk?   
> Feedback and comments are always welcome and appreciated~


End file.
